The Lane Next to You: A FREE! fanfic
by kohitsuji-sama
Summary: Momo has found love!…Again. He's causing serious waves in Nagisa X Rei's love life, distracting the whole Samezuka Swim Team and causing maybe more trouble than his new captain can handle. [MULTI CH WIP] Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**THE LANE NEXT TO YOU**

a FREE! fan-fiction

 **characters introduced in ch1.**

Momotarou Mikoshiba- (16) HS 2nd year. Love crazy teen who's just learning what it means to fall in love for real.

Nagisa Hazuki- (17) HS 3rd year. The object of Momo's affections.

ch 1.

STORY OCCURS about 1/2 a semester after FREE! Eternal Summer (OVA) episode 14.

[MOMOTAROU MIKOSHIBA WAITS ON THE LAWN RIGHT OUTSIDE OF THE IWATOBI POOL]

His palms were sweaty.

He was nervous. And that was saying something because it took a lot of doing to make Momotaro Mikoshiba nervous. This wasn't a first. Momo had made confessions before. Hell, earlier this week he'd confessed his undying love to Gou Matsuoka repeatedly (unaware that she had been secretly dating his older brother for months now). Gou's rejection had been a shock but like all his previous heartbreaks he was quick to recover.

But today was different. This one was different.

Momo was an out of sight out of mind kinda guy, no matter how romancey he thought he'd felt for someone in the past he'd never lost sleep thinking about them. If he didn't see the object of his interest with some sort of regularity he'd usually move on to some new obsession. But this one was different. For alot of reasons this one was different. This new love had formed from friendship. Similar interests. Things Momo believed constituted a good ole fashioned 'adult' relationship. He hadn't slept since the last time he'd seen the person in question. That was different but what most likely made it the most different was that his current love interest was a man. Hazuki Nagisa (no matter how girly his name) was a man and there was no denying it. And this man was it. This man was Momotarou's 'the one'.

Momo waited outside of the Iwatobi swim clubroom to catch the object of his affection after practice. It was a beautiful day. The Sakura tree by the pool was in full bloom and its petals whipped though the air surrounding Nagisa as he exited the clubroom. He was perfect, the day was perfect and Momo couldn't wait any longer to confess and start their perfect life together. He took a deep breath and ran to meet Nagisa-san.

 **Momo:**

(elated)"Nagisa-san!"

Nagisa smiled as he caught sight of Momo.

Nagisa's smile was enough to keep him going for days.

 **Nagisa:**

(happy)"Momo-chan! Long time no see!"

 **Momo:**

(nervous/excited)"Nagisa-san! I-"

This would be his last and best confession ever. That much Momotaro Mikoshiba was sure of.

end ch 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE LANE NEXT TO YOU**

a FREE! fan-fiction

 **characters introduced in ch2.**

Aiichiro Nitori- (17) HS 3rd year. Samezuka swim captain. Momo's friend and roommate.

ch 2.

STORY OCCURS about 1/2 a semester after FREE! Eternal Summer (OVA) episode 14.

[IN THE INDOOR POOL AT SAMEZUKA ACADEMY THE SAMEZUKA SWIM TEAM IS PRACTACING]

Aichiro Nitori was annoyed.

It hadn't been long since he'd inherited the mantel of Samezuka Swim captain but already the personal lives of his teammates were affecting the otherwise flawless machine that was Sakezuka. There was only one thing to do. He had to fix or kill Momo. It was the only way to save the team. Momo had recently become inconsolably depressed and it was starting to affect his performance.

Since practice had started Momo had lost focus, hit his head or tripped and nearly drown three times that Ai had seen. His head was not in the game. His head was most likely concussed or would be if he continued to ram it into the sides of the pool. Nitori concluded that not only would Momo's death remedy the team's ability to function (they were all so distracted trying to keep Momo from drowning, none of them had come anywhere close to finishing their individual daily training regimens) but as Momo's roommate Ai could use the sleep.

Ai had gotten used to the constant noise machine that was Momo. So much so that he was no longer annoyed by his senseless yammering but found it an almost pleasant thing, like doo wop in a grocery store. Ai could tune Momo in or out depending on his mood but lately it made Ai pretty happy just listening to Momo. Since the Samezuka festival Ai had even found himself staying up with Momo just to hear him talk about feelings he hadn't had for Matsuoka's senpai's sister. Nitori could tell things were different. Momo was different, more mature even as he talked about the future of his life with his new crush. But since he'd decided to confess the only sounds Ai had heard from the bunk above him where an occasional shift when Momo would move, and the sounds of muffled tears when Momo thought Nitori was asleep.

Given Momo's current state of distraction, Nitori was afraid that he had been right to assume that all had not gone well when Momo confessed. Ai had tried to warn Momo that confessing to a guy was different. Ai knew this much first hand. When Ai had tried to tell Matsuoka senpai his feelings in his first year, things could not have gone worse. Living with rejection is hard, but living with the person who rejected you is harder. At least Momo didn't have to worry about that. Despite the fact that it technically had nothing to do with Ai, he was still worried about and was frustrated by the current state of chaos Momo had put the team in. They needed to talk it out. Senpai to kohai. He needed a good nights sleep and Momo needed a friend or Nitori was sure Momo would end up sleeping with the fishes.

end ch 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE LANE NEXT TO YOU**

a FREE! fan-fiction

ch 3.

STORY OCCURS about 1/2 a semester after FREE! Eternal Summer (OVA) episode 14.

[IN MOMO & AI'S DORMROOM]

This was the last straw. Momo had intentionally missed practice. Ai suspected it was due to the rejection Momo still hadn't fessed up about and at this point Aichiro Nitori had had enough.

Ai's hair still wet from the quick locker room shower he'd barely taken, hastily opened the door to their shared dorm room.

 **Nitori:**

(yelled) "Momo!"

Nitori jumped from his bunk on the bottom recklessly uncovering the lump he assumed was his underclassmen. Seeing him like this made even Nitori question who this person in Momo's bunk was. He was a mess. His face was tearstained and his normally tan skin was sallow, he looked awful. As Nitori made eyecontact the remaining tears that lingered in Momo's lashes were too much for Ai to see. They broke eye contact as Ai dropped back down to his own bunk. Trying to seem casual he casually reached for the shoe laces he didn't need to retie. Nitori immediately wished he had chosen a different approach to getting Momo to talk to him.

 **Nitori:**

(hesitant) "Its time to wake up Momo, weve gotta get to the cafeteria."

 **Momo:**

(hesitant) "Your'e not mad Ai-senpai?"

 **Nitori:**

(hesitant) "I am. But if I kick you off the team you'll feel like you've got nothing left."

That got his attention.

Momo sprung out from beneath his covers with a mixed look of surprise and terror.

 **Nitori:**

(authoritative) "So don't make me do that…. Ok?"

Momo nodded sheepishly and swung his legs over the side of his bunk. Ai knew Momo slept in his boxers so the thoughtful captain escaped into the hall outside, to give him a moment of privacy. After leaving the room Ai immediately regretted it, having forgotten his hair was still wet.

A lot of things had changed about Ai since starting High School. He'd worked hard to improve himself. Improving his times. Improving his muscles. He'd matured a lot as a human being, but no matter how hard he'd worked, Nitori couldn't change his constitution. He knew going to dinner with wet hair was just asking for a cold.

As Momo exited the room, hoodie covering his eyes, Nitori knew it was his responsibility to get Momo back on his feet and back on track. Ai could handle a cough if it meant getting his team back in order.

The shorter captain led the way to the cafeteria. As they entered they were greeted by the bustle of their teammates. Momo belonged with his team and everything would work out fine.

end ch 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE LANE NEXT TO YOU**

a FREE! fan-fiction

 **characters introduced in ch4.**

Rei Rugazaki- (17) HS 3rd year. Iwatobi swim team member. Theory Freak. Nagisa's BF (or so he thought?)

Nagisa Hazuki- (17) HS 3rd year. Iwatobi swim team member. Childishly flirty cutie. Rei's BF

ch 4.

STORY OCCURS about 1/2 a semester after FREE! Eternal Summer (OVA) episode 14.

[IWATOBI HIGH SCHOOL]

Despite his constantly incessant theorizing, Rei Rugazaki was confused.

Nagisa Hazuki hadn't spoken to him all morning. Not just all morning but the night before as well. In fact Nagisa hadn't spoken an audible word to Rei since the end of practice the day before!

This was exactly the reason Rei had always been so secretive about his relationship with Nagisa.

Rei tried to never be too touchy feely or blatantly obvious that the two of them where 'together' as in dating and had been, almost as long as Rei had been a part of the Iwatobi swim team.

Both his own and Nagisa's parents were insanely strict and neither of the boys had addressed the issue of their sexuality with them. So Rei knew he needed to be the responsible one till they were ready to tell their families that they were in love and planned to stay together even after high school.

Playing responsible was hard but as part of the many rules he'd made for himself, Rei never kissed Nagisa in public! Ever! Even Rei wasn't sure what had inspired him to do such a spontaneous thing!

The events that caused Rei so much turmoil were as follows:

A.) Momo Mikoshiba had come to visit Nagisa after practice

B.) Mikoshiba-kun asked Nagisa out on a 'date' (of course it wasn't a real date) Mikoshiba-kun was in love with Gou-chan or so he'd been telling anyone who would listen...

C.) Rei had (uncharacteristically) swooped in between the two and planted a cool kiss on his blushing boyfriend's lips and told Mikoshiba-kun that Nagisa 'was otherwise previously engaged.'

Much to Rei's confusion Nagisa had rushed off quickly after the kiss leaving Mikoshiba-kun slack jawed and Rei absolutely dumbfounded. Usually the flirty kissing monster that was Nagisa would have jumped at any show of affection that Rei provided with indescribable zeal. Why had he left in such a hurry?!

Rei had recovered relatively quickly after his initial shock, remembering that not only was it a good idea to follow the obviously affected blonde but if he didn't catch up odds that he'd miss the train home grew exponentially. Rei ran and made it just in time to follow Nagisa directly onto the train. Nagisa quickly found a seat; and purposefully turned his body away from Rei hiding his red face and making it obvious to the train's passengers that he had no intention of speaking to anyone. Rei took a seat nearby and quietly observed as the person least likely in the world to ignore him did exactly that.

That night Rei had sent Nagisa a 'goodnight' text like he always did but he never received an answer. Minutes turned to hours, waiting for the reply that never came, only made his already naturally paranoid mind race faster and faster. Rei was exhausted. Rei was worried.

It was inconceivable to think that Rei's momentary spontaneous lapse in judgment could possibly have upset Nagisa so much that the peppy blonde he adored so much might never speak to him again!? Inconceivable! Wasn't it?

end ch 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE LANE NEXT TO YOU**

a FREE! fan-fiction

 **characters introduced in ch5.**

A Lunch Lady- (late 40's) Samezuka Academy Lunch lady. Fan and good buddy of Momo.

Sugimoto- (mid 30's) Samezuka Swim Team Advisor.

ch 5.

STORY OCCURS about 1/2 a semester after FREE! Eternal Summer (OVA) episode 14.

[IN THE SAMEZUKA CAFETERIA]

Momo loved food. Ai was especially pleased when he discovered that today's menu was filled with breakfast foods as he remembered Momo's favorite food was fried eggs. (A fact Momo told almost every girl he'd ever hit on.) Ai laughed to himself, coincidence might be on his side today. Being with friends, eating his favorite food surely that would help Momo get over what Ai could only assume was a pretty bad case of heartache.

They entered the cafeteria they were greeted by the bustle of their teammates. It had been a few days since the last time they'd seen Momo at practice. His teammates could tell something was off (what with him being so distracted he nearly drown half a dozen times) they'd each tried to show their support in different ways, but in the end Nitori had asked them to give the poor guy some space.

Momo seemed over whelmed by everything that was going on. He still wasn't himself and Nitori felt like he nearly had to drag him through the food line. They were halfway down the line before Ai noticed that Momo had only grabbed a bottled water, there wasn't a speck of food on his tray. Frustrated Nitori grabbed the tray and placed it in front of the lunch lady who was dishing out the fried eggs. She was a sweet lady just another of the staff who was so charmed by Momo's usual charisma, she filled the plate with 3 man-sized helpings and told the boys how much she and the kitchen staff had enjoyed the fresh veggies Momo's mother had brought to them recently. Momo nodded, and left the line headed to the seating area. Ai could tell she was worried about Momo's languid response and tried to reassure her.

 **Nitori:**

(reassuring)"Sorry, he's not been feeling well here lately."

She let out a relieved sigh but smiled a sad smile and responded;

 **Lunch Lady:**

(caring)"Well you make sure to watch out for our Momo, Captain Nitori."

 **Nitori:**

(kindly)"Yes mam."

When they made it to the Swim team's designated table it was like the waters parted for Momo. It wasn't unusual. Momo was a laugh, the whole team loved him.

The first to greet them was their team advisor, Sugimoto-sensei.

 **Sugimoto:**

(kindly)"Oi Momo. Good to see you up and about. "

" Now you boys behave yourself! I've got a meeting to get to so eat up and get back to your classes ASAP."

 **Samezuka Swim Team:**

(in unison) "Itadakimasu!"

end ch 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE LANE NEXT TO YOU**

a FREE! fan-fiction

 **characters introduced in ch6.**

Shouta Nakagawa- (17) HS 3rd year. Specialty: Backstroke. An Easily irritated, mumbler. Single.

Kazuki Minami- (17) HS 3rd year. He's a mellow fellow. Takuya's BF.

Takuya Ouzumi- (17) HS 3rd year. Specialty: Backstroke. Cool but likes to tease. Kazuki's BF.

Toru Iwashimizu- (17) HS 3rd year. Specialty: Breaststroke. Easily irritated. Tadanori Sera's BF (Sera =Retired Captain of the Iwatobi Track Team)

 **First of all I'd like to make a couple of things clear:**

 **I realize that AI NITORI is not the same Nitori that we know and love. He's not a weak simpering little girly boy like he is usually portrayed in the anime. My Ai is a young man who has been through the adversity of not always being the strongest or the best, He's been rejected, He's struggled with his sexuality. He's remodeled himself after people he sees as 'stronger' more passionate emotional examples (Rin, Captatin Mikoshiba, Souske Yamazaki ect…). I didn't want to change Ai anymore than anyone changes after life experience. He's an anchor and the things that make him Ai are still there- you just gotta look for em'.**

 **He's hardly in this chapter but TRUST ME soon he will be much more recognizable.**

 **Also this is a really long chapter so bare with me.**

 **Thank you very much….**

6.

STORY OCCURS about 1/2 a semester after FREE! Eternal Summer (OVA) episode 14.

[IN THE SAMEZUKA CAFETERIA]

 **Shouta Nakagawa:**

(mumbly/talking/mouthful) "shmee's ahive!" (He's alive!)

 **Toru Iwashimizu:**

(excitedly) "Mo!"

Momo responds with a weak willed wave and takes a seat amongst his senpais. Its obvious Momo didn't really want to start a conversation but the team's most oblivious member Shouta Nakagawa tries anyway.

 **Shouta Nakagawa:**

(mumbly/talking/mouthful) "Settle a bet. You had Mono right? (singing/eating/mumbling) "Mo-mo-taro had Mono-tarooooOO?"

While Shouta thought his play on words was ingenious, the humor was lost on his teammates who all starred at him as he continued to shovel food in his mouth, quicker than humanly possible, using two sets of chop-sticks (one for each hand).

 **Shouta Nakagawa:**

(mumbly/talking/mouthful) "bah?" (What?) "I was teasing! Im just glad he's back!"

 **Toru Iwashimizu:**

(sarcastically) "Were all glad Momo's feeling better but good God Shouta, talk or eat, you're grossing me out."

 **Takuya Oozumi:**

(annoyed) "Ugh I can't believe you dated that guy."

Takuya was always teasing someone about something and usually Toru would shrug him off but if he could give Momo a short reprieve by playing along, Toru was willing to take the bait.

 **Toru Iwashimizu:**

(sarcastically) "Dated? Me and Shouta? You could hardly call it dating. First of all we're cousins, and we were 4 years old when his mom took that picture of us holding hands. I really don't think that counts as 'dating'."

 **Takuya Oozumi:**

(contemplative) "Cousins, huh? You guys would have had some messed up looking babies…"

Almost as if on que Takuya's boyfriend Kazuki Minami (the shining beauty of Samezuka Academy) arrived at the table and took his seat next to Kazuya.

 **Kazuki Minami:**

(flirtatiously) "We would have pretty babies."

Glad to see his significant other and bolstered by the compliment, Takuya planted a quick peck on the side of Minami's neck.

 **Takuya Oozumi:**

(romantically) " Hmm yes sir we would."

For a moment Nitori noticed Momo stur in reaction to the happy couple's display of public affection. The strange mood Momo was creating was not something Nitori was used to. It was like all the fire that Momo generally emitted had been doused by a great wave that would soon overtake the entire Academy. Nitori was starting to wonder if being around this bunch was really what Momo needed right now.

As Shouta started to talk again it was if Momo shook himself away from a bad dream and refocused his attention to the fried eggs Nitori noticed he still hadn't touched.

 **Shouta Nakagawa:**

(teasing) " You know who'd have some weird babies? Toru and Sera... Droopy face penguin babies…"

 **Takuya Oozumi:**

(uncertainty) "Sera? Iwatobi Sera? The track team guy?"

Toru nodded and eye balled his cousin. He hadn't told the guys he'd been looking off campus for a new boy-toy and was admittedly worried the team might think of it as some sort of betrayal. He'd never dated anyone outside of Samezuka and didn't appreciate being outed when he'd rather be enjoying his lunch.

Toru's worries aside. Nitori didn't know how much more 'relationship talk' Momo could handle, and was, as quickly as he could, thinking of ways to either change the subject or excuse himself and Momo from the bustling cafeteria altogether.

 **Kazuki Minami:**

(curiosity) "What's the attraction there 'Mizu'?"

 **Takuya Oozumi:**

(sarcastic teasing) "Yeah is he your cousin too?"

 **Toru Iwashimizu:**

(sarcastic/pirate laughter) "Har Har Harrr..."

Toru knew some of the other guys were gonna give him flack but he hadn't expected it from these two, suddenly he notices that Minami is eating a banana and comes up with a way to shut Takuya up for good.

 **Toru Iwashimizu:**

(contemplative) "Hmm Sera's got a great…"

Seductively Toru crawls across the lunchroom table, inching closer and closer to an unsuspecting Minami, lowers his mouth around the banana, takes a bite of the intentionally phallic food before answering Takuya about Sera's 'strong points'.

 **Toru Iwashimizu:**

(sarcastically) "Personality. He's got a great personality."

Outraged by the blatant sexual harassment Takuya jumps up from his seat next to Minami and yells at the top of his lungs.

 **Takuya Oozumi:**

(humourously/jealously mad) "Dirty!"

Minami still holding the half eaten banana, looks up with in shock as Takuya grabs the banana and eats the rest of it in a single bite. Toru breaks out into a frenzied laughter as Takuya ends his outraged fit by throwing the peel straight at Toru's face. Toru is laughing too hard to get mad and continues to mock Takuya for his jealousy.

Takuya hides his face in the crevasse of Minami's neck as Minami tries to reassure his embarrassed boyfriend.

 **Toru Iwashimizu:**

(hysterically) "Hahah Taku- Takuya I cant believe you- 'NOM!' Hahahaa."

 **Takuya Oozumi:**

(humourously/jealously mad) "I can't believe you!"

Shouta, ever the true sports commentator, as if totally oblivious to the whole banana scene, redirected his attention to the Alma Mater of Toru's new BF.

 **Shouta Nakagawa:**

(teasing) " Iwatobi has become a powerhouse in the past couple of years. Athletics wise they're a lot more competitive than they had been. That Haruka Nanase guy who's training with Mikoshiba and Yamazaki in Australia is definitely Olympic material."

 **Kazuki Minami:**

(in unison) "That's true if their track teams anything like the swim team, you mighta found a keeper Toru."

Sensing that his team had accepted his new partner (although only based on his athletic abilities) Toru relaxed and joined Shouta in 'shop talk'. They probably all thought that talking about anything swim related would perk Momo up. It always did.

Nitori nearly face palmed as the new direction the group had taken their topic of conversation was dangerously close to a sore spot for Momo. If they'd just drop the Iwatobi talk…

 **Toru Iwashimizu:**

(sarcastically) "Ugh don't remind me the blonde kid totally smoked me in the 100m at our last joint practice."

At the mention of 'that blonde kid' the only thing the new captain could think was "shit."

end ch 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**THE LANE NEXT TO YOU**

a FREE! fan-fiction

ch 7.

STORY OCCURS about 1/2 a semester after FREE! Eternal Summer (OVA) episode 14.

[IN THE SAMESUKA CAFETERIA]

Ai had always known he was gay. It wasn't something he went around telling the world but after Matsuoka senpai had rejected him, Ai took a hard look at himself and the world around him. He was a skinny kid with a dorky hair cut. So he figured out how to style his hair and changed his workout regimen. He changed everything he didn't like about himself, except for _that*_ , and apparently _that_ wasn't gonna change. At first realizing he was gay was exciting but after being rejected by the first person he 'came out' to, had seriously made Ai question not just his sexuality but his self worth. Ai had never had the best self-esteem but having the support of his friends and team helped.

He wasn't alone.

They didn't nickname the school 'Seme-zuka' for nothing. Samezuka Academy was dominant in academics and athletics but being an all boys school there was also pretty high percentage of 'players from both teams', knowing he wasn't the only one, had helped Ai come to terms and accept that part of himself and while he didn't really feel ashamed of it anymore, Ai was one million percent sure he didn't want to fall in love ever again.

While romance wasn't really his thing, he couldn't help but be happy for his teammates and friends who'd been brave enough to find it.

Momo on the other hand was apparently in a much less supportive mood. Even the slightest mention of Nagisa-kun had caused him to go from kicked dog to rage monster in zero to sixty.

The whole table was still in shock from his uncharacteristic outburst.

[FLASHBACK: 5 mins]

 **Toru Iwashimizu:**

(sarcastically) "Ugh don't remind me the blonde kid totally smoked me in the 100m at our last joint practice."

At the mention of 'that blonde kid' the only thing the new captain could think was "shit."

 **Kazuki Minami:**

(smirky) "Nagisa? He's pretty quick. You'd think all the sweets he eats before practice would really slow him down."

 **Takuya Oozumi:**

(matter of factly) "Youd think the way 'Megane-speedo'* lectures him he'd have stopped eating like that by now."

 **Nitori:**

(dry) "Oozumi you cant keep calling Ryugazaki-bucho* 'Megane-speedo.'

This was no good but again befor Nitori could change the subject it was farr too late for damage control.

 **Toru Iwashimizu:**

(smirky) "Yeah one of these days Nagisa-kun will hear you. Then there will be hell to pay!"

 **Kazuki Minami:**

(flirty) "Bucho and Nagisa's babies would be almost as cute as ours, Takuya."

Before Takuya could refute the cuteness of his offspring versus that of the fluffy blonde and theory freak, Momo stood up so quickly he shook the whole table. All eyes were on him in an instant.

 **Momo:**

(yelling/sad) "Just shut up!"

"All of you… Are just being stupid!"

"You guys cant have babies! Get real-you guys cant even get married! None of you are even gonna stay together after High School! Because love… isn't real. And it doesn't last."

Having finally broken down, Momo left the table in such a rush he knocked his still untouched eggs into the floor. The clatter of his trey was the only sound in the cafeteria for a good while after he exited the room.

[END FLASHBACK]

 **Takuya Oozumi:**

(offended/mad) "What the hell?"

 **Kazuki Minami:**

(offended/hurt) "Come on Takuya you know he didn't mean it."

 **Takuya Oozumi:**

(offended/mad) "Yeah I know he didn't mean it but that doesn't make it ok. Because its not!"

" Nitori, you gotta get that kid under control."

Nitori was slightly relieved that their teammates realized that Momo's outburst was a symptom of his sadness and not how he actually felt. That was one less thing to worry about but there was no putting it off any longer. Nitori really did need to help get Momo back under control. Not looking forward to having to drag Momo into a discussion about such a sensitive subject, Nitori slowly stood to leave the cafeteria after his kohai.

 **Nitori:**

(reassuredly)"I'll take care of this."

Nitori had hardly entered the dorms before he saw Momo stagger into the wall beside their room. Momo seemed off balanced and with the wall as his only support he slid to the floor and started to cry. Nitori wasn't really sure how to address the shivering shell that was once his energetic kohai. On the one hand he should be furious for all the trouble Momo was causing, but a part of him remembered what it was like to be rejected.

 **Nitori:**

(sympathetically)"Momo."

Nitori was greatful that the voice that came out of him didn't seem to be too harsh. As Momo turned to meet his voice, Momo even looked seemed relieved to see him.

 **Momo:**

(sad)"Senpai…"

Ai knelt down beside Momo in the floor outside the door of their room. As Momo's eyes met his, Ai remembered the pain of seeing that look in the mirror. He harder he tried not to cry the redder Momo got. Ai reached out and grabbed his arm to steady and reassure him. The flood gates opened. Momo grabbed hard at the arm Nitori had offered him feeling like his senpai was his last remaining friend, Momo finally let out what he'd tried so hard to keep in.

 **Momo:**

(sad)"Senpai…"

"I confessed, senpai. I confessed and I..I was rejected."

end ch 6.

 ** _that*_ \- 'that refers to his sexuality. The fact that he's a homosexual and that he likes other boys.**

 **'Megane-speedo'*- a nick name Rin Matsuoka gave Rei Ryugazaki in the anime.**

 **Ryugazaki-bucho*- in this story Makoto and Haru have graduated and Rei is the captain of the Iwatobi Swim team.**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE LANE NEXT TO YOU**

a FREE! fan-fiction

 **characters introduced in ch8.**

Gou Matsuoka- (17) HS 3rd year. Iwatobi swim team manager. Rin's little sister. Muscle expert.

ch 8.

STORY OCCURS about 1/2 a semester after FREE! Eternal Summer (OVA) episode 14.

[ROOF TOP OF THE MAIN IWATOBI HS BUILDING]

Gou Matsuoka could tell something was wrong. She could tell something was wrong, because there was no flirting. Nagisa Hazuki and Rei Rugazaki were both terrible at masking their emotions. Usually Nagisa was all over Rei. Especially pool side. And no matter how much Rei fought to keep his composure as the ultra responsible captain of their school's swim team, anyone who was looking could tell they were crazy for each other.

Gou had always been a little jealous about how Nagisa and Rei's 'love at first sight' relationship had always seemed so natural and easy. It was kinda cute realizing that even the 'perfect couple' had troubles, but at the same time it made Gou uneasy.

What made her even uneasier was the situation she currently found herself in.

She'd started her lunch break like she did most days, bento on the lawn with her girl friends. Suddenly out of nowhere a wailing blonde streak rushed her away from her food and drug her up the stairs to the roof of the main building. Slightly out of breath Gou recognized the 'streak' but before she could ask why the dramatics, Nagisa shoved 3 large wrapped Iwatobikkuri-pan* into her arms and quickly started the apologizing. Bowing and apologizing. Apologizing and bowing. She loved Nagisa's constant sugar fueled energy but thought he was overdoing it.

 **Nagisa:**

(dramatic) "I'm so sorry Gou-chan but I need to talk this out to somebody before I go completely crazy and hurt somebody! I don't wanna hurt anybody else Gou-chan! Help meeee!"

 **Gou:**

(stubborn)"Kou."

 **Nagisa:**

(dramatic) "Fine Kou-chan! Just hear me out! Before my brain explodes!"

Gou was surprised. Nagisa was nearly as hard headed as she was and agreeing to call her Kou was just another indicator that she might actually have something to be worried about.

Lots had changed recently and not all of the changes had been easy for the remaining Iwatobi swim team to endure. Gou missed Haru and Makoto just as much as her other team mates but at the same time the absence of the two more seasoned swimmers had given her reason to reach out to a certain ex-Samezuka swim team captain for 'guidance', something she had yet to tell anyone (even Nagisa her ultimate confidant) about, but that was a conversation for another day and now it was time to focus on Nagisa's problems.

 **Gou:**

(curious)"So what's all the fuss about?"

Gou took off her blazer, spread it across the ground like a picnic blanket and motioned Nagisa to finally stop bowing his apologies and sit down. Quickly he got the hint and sat cross-legged across from where Gou had plopped down. She felt slightly relieved when Nagisa took back one of the 3 Iwatobikkuri-pan he'd handed her earlier and started to chow down. Nagisa was a stress eater so maybe he'd calm down after he got a little sugar in him.

 **Nagisa:**

(dramatic) "I've got a secret."

 **Gou:**

(interested)"What kind of secret?"

 **Nagisa:**

(dramatic) "The most secret sort of secret! The kind I cant tell anybody about!"

 **Gou:**

(curious)"Anybody?"

 **Nagisa:**

(dramatic) "Anybody!"

 **Gou:**

(concerned)"Not even Rei-kun?"

 **Nagisa:**

(dramatic) "Especially not Rei-chan!"

With that Gou started to feel that sinking stomach in her stomach the one that made her worry that maybe even the most perfect couples weren't perfect. She knew Rei and Nagisa weren't the type of couple that kept secrets.

 **Nagisa:**

(depressed)"Somebody confessed to me…."

 **Gou:**

(relieved)"O Nagisa that happens all the time-"

 **Nagisa:**

(dramatic) "But it was somebody I like!"

Gou's heart stopped. She wasn't sure how to feel. She didn't know if she should be mad at Nagisa for cheating on Rei or mad at Rei for driving Nagisa to cheat! The confusion must have been immediately evident on her face as Nagisa quickly cleared the air.

 **Nagisa:**

(dramatic) "NO! Not like that! Rei-chan's the only one for me. But it was somebody special to me, someone I consider a friend and it made me really confused!"

 **Gou:**

(concerned/relieved)"So what happened?"

 **Nagisa:**

(dramatic) "OK! So Momo-chan came to talk to me after practice the other day…"

 **Gou:**

(surprised)"Momo-chan? Momotarou Mikoshiba? That Momo-chan?! Wait Momo-kun confessed to you?!"

Internally she immediately thought _"poor Momo, kid cant catch a break_ _…_ _" "I'll have to tell Sei-chan* that Momo is really over me by now if he's already moved on and confessing to Nagisa_ _…_ _"_

 **Nagisa:**

(dramatic) "Momo-chan confessed to me! But I rejected him! I did it almost without thinking! And then Rei-chan swooped in and he kissed me. I was so happy he kissed me but it was in front of Momo-chan and I forgot for a second that Momo-chan was even there! I was so happy, but then I remembered and Momo-chan looked so sad and Rei-chan looked so confused and I was so sad that I hurt Momo's feelings but I didn't want Rei-chan to get the wrong idea so I just ran away!"

In that moment the world became much more clear to a certain bespectacled swim captain. The great detective Rei-chan (currently eaves dropping in the stairwell) had once again infiltrated a sensitive situation by lurking and acting generally stalker-ish. But Rei had no time now to waste considering how embarrassed he was by his own actions. He was far too angry. How dare Mikoshiba-kun confess to Nagisa? It was surely impossible to think that someone as pure and loving as Nagisa was unattached…and since Rei was the only one Nagisa could be uh,.. attached too; he took Mikoshiba's actions to mean he'd declared war for the heart of Rei's Nagisa. A war Rei was more than willing to fight and win.

 **Nagisa:**

(sympathetic) "I feel for Momo-chan I really do. He's a good guy and all but Gou-chan…"

Nagisa was not the sort to be serious but Gou could tell by his face (and Rei could tell by his voice) that he really meant his next words.

 **Nagisa:**

(serious) "I've never felt like this about anybody…not the way I do about Rei-chan. I like Rei-chan the best! No that's not it… Gou-chan I think I really am in love with Rei-chan"

 **Gou:**

(concerned)"Poor Momo…"

 **Nagisa:**

(concerned/guilty)"Yeah…"

The strongest blush he'd ever experienced crept its way from Rei Rugazaki's neck all the way to the top of his ears. He wasn't sure if the feverish heat was from the happiness of hearing Nagisa say the 'l' word (about him) for the first time or if it was the anger building toward Momotarou Mikoshiba.

 **Rei:**

(whispered/under his breath) "Poor Momo my ass!"

This was the worst. This was far worse even than when Nagisa had 1st seen Makoto-senpai in glasses. Rei hadn't been this jealous (or secretly happy) in his entire life. How could Momo not have known that Nagisa was his? Had he known and not cared? That thought made Rei even more emotional. He'd get to the bottom of this 'Momo'-matter even if it meant another confrontational trip to Samezuka Academy.

end ch 8.

Iwatobikkuri-pan* It appears to be an Asian sweet bread with fresh whipped cream, strawberry jam and marmalade with chocolate syrup drizzled on top in the shape of the beloved Iwatobi-chan.

 _Sei-chan*-_ Seijuro Mikoshiba retired Samezuka swim Captain. Momo's older brother, and (in this story) Gou's new secret boyfriend


	9. Chapter 9

**THE LANE NEXT TO YOU**

a FREE! fan-fiction

ch 9.

STORY OCCURS about 1/2 a semester after FREE! Eternal Summer (OVA) episode 14.

[IN THE HALLWAY OF MOMO & AI'S DORMROOM]

 **Momo:**

(sad)"Senpai…" "I confessed, senpai. I confessed and I..I was rejected."

 **Nitori:**

(sad)"I know Momo-kun."

To Nitori's surprise Momo gave him a completely shocked and bewildered look.

 **Momo:**

(shocked)"Senpai…you knew?"

It took everything Nitori had not to snicker at Momo's naturally oblivious nature. How could he have not noticed? Momo had never been so distracted. He'd stopped talking about his 'one true love'. For that matter the chatterbox had basically stopped talking all together! What else could have happened? The thought that Momo believed Ai to be as clueless as Momo was, made the corners of Ai's mouth curl into a supportive smile as he tried to comfort his kohai.

 **Nitori:**

(supportive)"Lets just say you haven't been yourself here lately."

Suddenly Momo seemed to realize the arm Nitori-senpai had offered him was one meant not only to support him emotionally but was intended to lift him out of the floor of the hallway.

Suddenly he realized he was in the floor of the hallway.

Noticing the quizzical looks he was getting from classmates entering and exiting their dorm rooms, Momo wiped his face on the sleeve of his hoodie and allowed Nitori to pull him from the place where he'd fallen.

Ai ushered Momo into their room and made a place for him on the bottom bunk. Ai grabbed a water bottle out of their mini fridge and pulled his desk chair around to face Momo. Nitori handed Momo the water bottle, who immediately applied the cool plastic to his swollen eyes. Momo was trying hard to avoid Ai's gaze. Respectfully Ai did the same. There was no point in trying to make Momo any more uncomfortable than he already was. Both boys sat in silence for a moment staring at opposite sections of ceiling and floor before Nitori broke the silence.

Nitori:

(supportive)"Do you want to talk about it?"

Momo:

(sad)"No."

In a way Nitori felt like he'd dodged a bullet. Trying to talk about being rejected himself, had made for some of the worst conversations he'd ever had. Call it coincidence or fate or whatever but for Ai, Mikoshiba-buchou* had been the first person to ask if he _"wanted to talk about it?"_ and Ai had all but broken down, balling his eyes out in his arms of his former captain. After Nitori came clean about the rejection, Seijiro-san* did all he could to help Nitori through the rough patch. Nitori felt he owed it to both siblings to try again, but before he could, Momo broke the silence.

 **Momo:**

(sad/shocked)"It's just… I thought it'd turn out different, ya know?"

Nitori:

(supportive)"I know exactly how you feel."

It seemed insensitive to ask for sympathy from Nitori-senpai when Momo knew how Rin-senpai had rejected him. And how hurt he'd been when Rin-senpai started seeing Yamazaki-senpai and even more after the two of them moved to Australia together. It was like Nitori-senpai had lost his first love and his best friend all at once. But right now Momo thought he knew what that felt like; to have been rejected by the person you love and fearing whether or not you could ever go back to being 'just friends'.

Momo:

(sad)"Sorry senpai-."

The reaction made Nitori wished he hadn't shared his sob story with Momo, (it had seemed like a good idea at the time) but right now it made him feel selfish for distracting Momo from his own feelings. In Nitori's mind, his wounds were healed and those troubles were already far, far behind him.

Nitori:

(supportive)"Don't worry about me. We're all busy worrying about you."

Momo:

(sad)"We?"

Momo immediately realized that "We" meant his teammates. The same teammates he'd screamed at only moments ago. Momo felt a sick feeling at the pit of his stomach as the tears began to gather. Momo wanted it to stop so he forced his fists into his eye sockets but the pressure of his hands only made his head hurt worse. His eyes stung as he continued to rub them raw.

Momo:

(sad)"I can't believe i-."

(ashamed)"I can't believe I acted like that…."

Nitori:

(supportive)"They know you didn't mean it."

Momo:

(wretched)"How am I supposed to face them now?"

Momo was becoming more and more agitated. He looked like he'd either burst into tears or throw up at any moment. Nitori decided it was best to give him some space and patently waited for Momo to calm himself down. Momo wiped his eyes again and exhaled hard, he looked calm and Ai thought he'd even heard a little laugh as Momo chose his next words.

Momo:

(depressed)"I should probably just quit the team anyway…"

Nitori:

(dramatic/shock)"What?!"

Momo:

(distraught)"I can't swim anymore! I don't want to swim anymore… It hurts to see the water….

(whispered) "I'm scared I'm gonna end up swimming alone..."

Nitori was speechless. He was to worried about Momo to realize that his face dramatically mirrored his concern.

Momo:

(sad)"Sorry senpai-."

Nitori:

(unsure)"Momo you love to swim..."

Momo:

(sad)"I cant go back- I just don't think my heart's in it anymore."

All at once Nitori stood up with purpose and started gathering his and Momo's gear.

Nitori:

(supportive/determined)"Come on."

Momo:

(sad)"Where are we going?"

This was wrong. Nitori knew he couldn't let Momo throw away something that made him as happy as swimming did.

Nitori:

(supportive/determined)"To find your heart."

end ch 9.

Mikoshiba-buchou* /Seijiro-san* -Seijuro Mikoshiba retired Samezuka swim Captain. Momo's older brother, and (in this story) Gou's new secret boyfriend


	10. Chapter 10

**THE LANE NEXT TO YOU**

a FREE! fan-fiction

ch 10.

STORY OCCURS about 1/2 a semester after FREE! Eternal Summer (OVA) episode 14.

[IN THE INDOOR POOL AT SAMEZUKA ACADEMY]

 **Nitori:**

(stubborn)"You coming in or what?"

 **Momo:**

(concerned) "Don't you have a big test you should be studying for?"

Nitori did indeed have an extremely important English test later that week. A test that he had barely studied for and had planned to cram for after dinner had concluded, but things don't always work out the way they should. English could wait. At this moment salvaging the swim team by convincing Momo not to quit seemed top priority.

 **Nitori:**

(determined)"Yeah but right now this feels more important."

As quickly as he could Nitori tossed his keys and towel to the side of the pool and gracefully dove in, so smoothly you could barely hear a splash.

 **Momo:**

(concerned) "Spoken like a true senior."

Nitori came up for air and motioned for Momo to join him.

 **Nitori:**

(stubborn)"I've been studying for it. So quit trying to distract me and get in the pool already."

Momo's hesitation irritated Nitori. So he used the coach voice Mikoshiba-buchou had taught him to further coax Momo into the pool.

 **Nitori:**

(stubborn/coach voice)"Momo. Pool. Now."

 **Momo:**

(concerned/excuses) "I just don't want a midnight swim to affect your future-."

 **Nitori:**

(sound fx) _"cough!"_

Nitori coughed. Momo figured the cough was just to shut him up but Ai was starting to feel the tale tale signs that he was probably going to have a full-blown cold by week's end. He cursed himself for not having taken the time to properly dry his hair.

 **Nitori:**

(stubborn)"Momo."

 **Momo:**

(wishy-washy) "But its gonna be cold. And it's too dark in here. It gives me the hebee-jeebees."

 **Nitori:**

(stubborn)"Its an indoor pool Momo. It's always the same temperature. And I know for a fact you've gone swimming in the shark infested ocean at night, so stop giving me that crap and get in the pool already."

 **Momo:**

(embarassed) "How'd you know about that?"

 **Nitori:**

(stubborn)"Mikoshiba-bucho told me."

 **Momo:**

(concerned) "I didn't know you guys were that close."

Momo had finally squatted down poolside and let his fingers touch the surface. It seemed comical to watch an experienced swimmer test the waters (so to speak). Ai knew that if Momo were himself he'd have rushed thought the door quicker than Nitori could open it and would have been in the pool in a half second flat.

 **Nitori:**

(stubborn)"Yeah he's a good guy. He helps met out a lot. Its nice to get an experienced Captain's opinion every now and then."

Momo had finally made it into the pool but as he walked out into the deeper waters he just seemed to disappear like he wasn't gonna come up for air. Ai wasn't gonna let Momo drown himself so he grabbed Momo by the back of his goggle strap and basically drug him back to the shallow. Even in the shallow Momo continued to let himself sink. It seemed silly but Nitori pulled Momo out of the water by his hands, made sure Momo was standing straight in the water before he demonstrated the proper way to swim.

Nitori stood behind him with Momo's back pressed against his chest. Ai reached his arms around the taller boy's body and cupped each of Momo's hands in his own. Nitori thrust their hands into the surface, encouraging Momo to carve a place for himself within the water.

It felt natural but in a way Ai couldn't help but feel like one of those old perverts who teaches a girl to play mini golf just so he can stand over her and check out her cleavage. Not that there was anything wrong with Momo's cleavage, but still he felt kinda pervy.

 **Momo:**

(humored) "Now you're just being silly."

But even with Momo between his body and the water, Ai didn't feel any resistance. The water was welcoming to the entwined hands of the two boys as they sliced through its surface. It seemed Momo felt the waters acceptance too. Nitori loosed his grip as he felt Momo cutting into the water at a normal pace. Momo was quick, even after only a few strokes he was at the far end of the pool and half way back before Nitori had time blink.

As Momo swam back to the shallows towards Nitori, Ai took a moment to think about his kohai. He'd seen Momo everyday for 2 years but Ai hadn't ever really looked-looked at Momo, up close, till now.

Even if he was interested in other men, Ai had never intentionally 'checked out' Momo but the fact that they were roommates and spent 90% of their time together in swim suits, he had definitely noticed Momo was built.

It confused Ai to no end why anyone would reject Momo. He had a great personality. A genuine smile. He was thoughtful, considerate... He was easy on the eyes. Strong abs, long legs, gorgeous hands. God those hands- looking at his own hands (hands that had just recently held Momo's) Ai wondered how he'd never noticed how big Momo's hands were? Seriously, what wasn't to like? Dismissing the thought Ai continued to try to cheer up his crestfallen companion.

 **Nitori:**

(wise)"Seijuro-bucho told me once that swimming is the best way to get over someone."

 **Momo:**

(stubborn/pouty)"Swimming is nii-chan's answer to everything."

 **Nitori:**

(impersonating Seijuro Mikoshiba) "Swimming clears the mind! Swimming fills the stomach! Swimming swimming swimming. ."

 **Nagisa:**

(flirtatiously) "If you keep talking about my nii-chan its gonna make me jealous Nitori-senpai!"

There it was. The reason no one took Momo's affections seriously. The change in Momo's voice made even Nitori's heartbeat speed up, Ai immediately scolded himself for falling for it. Momo was the biggest flirt he'd ever met. Ai wasn't sure if it was the flirtatious tone of voice or the dryness of his own sore throat that seemed to take his breath away and start yet another muffled coughing fit.

 **Nitori:**

(sound fx) _"cough!"_

(frustrated) "Maybe its all that flirting that gets you rejected Momo-kun."

(sound fx) _"cough!"_

Once the coughing stopped it was silent in the pool. Ai realized to protect his own pride he'd said something pretty insensitive at the absolute worst time. Knowing he couldn't take in back, but still not sure of how to make it seem better, Ai stayed silent.

 **Momo:**

(slightly dejected)"Hhuh. Yeah maybe you've got a point there."

Ai couldn't think of anything to say that could have fixed what he'd already said. Quietly the two boys floated in silence. A few moments passed before Momo readdressed his senpai.

 **Momo:**

(stubborn)"Nitori-senpai.."

 **Nitori:**

(stubborn)"Hmm?"

 **Momo:**

(stubborn)"Thanks for this senpai." "I needed it."

Ai felt strangely uncomfortable as Momo thanked him. It must have been the calm silk smooth voice a Momotarou at peace used. The sound of it both excited and calmed the older captain, who remained silent and tried to appreciate the innocent tranquility of the moment. Ai continued to swim but unintentionally broke the silence with a particularly powerful splash.

 **Momo:**

(concerned/shy) "Nii-chan didn't mention I was naked when he dared me to swim with the sharks, did he?"

 **Nitori:**

(curious)"What was that?"

 **Momo:**

(embarassed)"Its nothing senpai!"

Ai hadn't heard Momo's question but smiled to himself as the blushed otter quickly disappeared beneath the water's surface.

end ch 10.


End file.
